Brawl: Ren's Fear
by Crystaura
Summary: One day, Masterhand finds out that Brawl might be shut down. To prevent that, he invites a newcomer to join the Smash tournaments. Can she succeed in bringing the popularity back? What happens when among the pressure, emotions invade? OCxIke. R
1. Prologue

Because I felt like it, here is a fanfic about Brawl. Review please. What do you think the button is there for?

I do not own any of the characters in this story, only Ren, my OC. The plot is mine too.

Prologue

* * *

_How could this be? How did this happen?_

Masterhand paced his office, muttering, thinking,_ and despairing _about his beloved creation. Recent polls showed that Brawl was losing popularity, and if they didn't regain it quickly, they would have to be shut down.

Permanently.

He didn't tell the Brawlers yet, but he was sure that they already noticed the decrease in fans over time.

_Curses. What can I do?_ He thought. _Should I change everybody's wardrobe? Kick out a Brawler?_

He paced some more, ignoring his brother, Crazyhand, who was staring at him from the shadows, twitching every time Masterhand moved.

_Of course! _Masterhand snapped his fingers and rushed to his desk, ordering Crazyhand out of the room. He quickly took out an extremely thick folder labeled _Could-be Brawlers_ and flipped through it. Each page had a profile of a hero, villain, or a random person with potential from a distant land. There were so many people, but which one should he choose? Masterhand quickly scanned each page. There was Eragon, a dragon rider, Harry Potter, a wizard, Sora, a key-blade wielder. Who? Who was the right one? After a couple of minutes of flipping pages he finally reached a profile, which he thought would be perfect: a female assassin who had a shadow form.

_Hm…that would be perfect for a final smash, he thought._ Masterhand took out the page and examined it more closely.

Name: Ren Striker

Race: Human

Gender: Female

Age: 15

Profession: Thief

Power: Able to disappear into the shadows and strike suddenly, disabling, or even killing her victim.

Below the info was a picture of a raven-haired girl holding twin blades.

Masterhand eased the thick folder back into the cabinet from where it came from and took out a clean sheet of embossed paper. After thinking over the consequences and benefits that could happen, he took out a pen and slowly dragged the pen over the paper in a fancy, curly fashion.

_Congratulations, you have been selected…_

* * *

Remember to review! Thanks.

-Crystaura


	2. Chapter 1 Introduction

Sorry for the long wait. School, you know? Well anyways, read and review please!

Chapter 2 - Introduction

* * *

_Ding dong…_

The bell echoed and resonated throughout the building, making a couple of birds on the roof fly away, squawking.

A pause.

_Ding Dong! _The bell rang again, more urgently. This time, someone answered.

"Coming, coming! Don't get your panties all in a twist, sheesh!"

Instead of going the traditional walking way, Pit flew into the entrance hall from the staircase and nearly crashed into giant doors in his rush. He landed and peered through the peephole. There, standing on the entrance, was an intimidating girl dressed in black. Everything she wore was black; her gloves, headband, dress, shorts, and boots, all except the white scarf that covered her mouth and draped around her front. Pit's eyes narrowed. Everything about her screamed _distrustful_! But then again, she didn't look all that bad. The girl's arms were crossed with impatience, and she looked upwards at the towers that decorated the mansion with an expression of boredom. Pit shrugged to himself and grunted as he unlocked and pulled open the large doors. The stranger immediately looked away from the roof and scrutinized the angel that opened the doors. Pit raised an eyebrow and asked, "Yes?"

The girl blinked before answering in a smooth voice. "I've been invited… You… are you Masterhand?"

"No, I'm not Masterhand. I'm Pit, and I'm supposed to take care of the mansion while they're gone. Masterhand and the others are away at a tournament. Just wondering, but what were you invited to?"

The girl reached into a pouch around her waist and pulled out a scroll. Unraveling it, she held it up for Pit to see. Pit gasped as he read what was on the paper.

"Y-you? A…a Brawler?"

The girl shrugged. "That's why I came."

Pit gawked some more.

"What? You don't think I'm good enough to be one?" The girl's hand twitched towards her back as she glared down at Pit.

Pit shook his head franticly as back away from the stranger. "No, no, I didn't mean anything like that. Um… Why don't you come inside?"

Though Pit could not see the girl's expression because of the scarf, he was sure she was smiling. Smiling with joy or grim amusement, he shall never know. Just before the stranger passed him however, it suddenly occurred to Pit that he didn't know her name, and as if she read his mind,

"My name is Ren, by the way. Ren Striker."

Ren walked past him, with Pit staring at her with a freaked expression. He then noticed that on her back were twin blades, tied into an X fashion. Cruel, silver, and sharp, they reflected the sunlight coming in from the door. Those must be the things Ren was reaching for when he had somehow offended her. He shivered as he thought about what might have happened if she had gotten a good grip on her blades.

A while later…

"Pit!" Masterhand bellowed. "Argh… Where is that angel? Probably off playing Wii somewhere," he grumbled to himself. "Pit!" he yelled once more.

After a moment, Masterhand finally spotted the winged Brawler soaring as quickly as a bullet towards him. Pit attempted to brake but failed, crashing into Masterhand in his rush. The Brawlers behind Masterhand chuckled, and Peach and Zelda were the only ones that asked if he was ok.

"Yes, Masterhand?" Pit said after sticking out his tongue at the others.

Masterhand hovered closer to Pit, "Did anybody new come along today while we were gone?"

Pit nodded. "Yeah, in fact, she's in the Entrance Hall right now. Did you know that she was coming today? Why didn't you tell me?"

Masterhand shrugged (if he could), "I thought it would be a pleasant surprise."

Pit stared at Masterhand, astonished, "She is far from pleas-"

"Alright Pit, I want you to bring her over here," Masterhand interrupted. "Let's give her a good introduction."

Pit sighed, but obeyed the floating hand. He flew past a staircase, through a corridor and finally landed in the hall. Ren was standing by an open window, staring at the blue sky outside, but turned around as she heard Pit land.

"Ren? Masterhand wants to see you."

She nodded and followed Pit, who decided to use his feet on the way back.

Ren's POV

Today I finally reached the Smash Mansion. Yeah, it's pretty impressive, but its inhabitants aren't. That angel. Pit. He seems a bit of a coward. Then again, almost everybody I meet runs away. But who needs them? People… Once you start to trust them, they take advantage and destroy you, piece by piece. No one can be trusted.

"Ren? Masterhand wants to see you."

I turn around to see that timid angel again. I nod and follow him through long corridors and past tall staircases. Finally, we stop in a huge marble hall with a high ceiling. I see a floating, gloved hand with a crowd of the strangest people and creatures behind him. I walk forward to the giant hand in which I deemed to be Masterhand. Who else would have a 'hand' in their name? I mentally jump when I hear the hovering appendix speak.

"Welcome to the Smash Mansion. I was the one who invited you here. I am Masterhand," it said in a deep voice. I nodded. It faced the crowd behind him and said to them, "This is Ren, the new Brawler. Remember, treat her nicely."

The Brawlers in front of me nod solemnly and a few smiled at me. I blink in response. The hand then addressed Pit, "Since you guys are already acquainted, I expect you to give Ren a tour of the mansion, you hear me?"

It seemed that Pit didn't really want to, for he started to stammer, "B-but I… do I r-really, but s-she…" Yup. He was scared of me.

Someone in the crowd started to laugh. Everyone turned to look at him. A man with blue hair, tunic, and a red cape smiled sympathetically at the fearful angel. "How about I take over instead of Pit. He looks freaked enough to wet his pants." For some reason, at that very moment, I hated him.

During the time Masterhand took to accept his offer and to dismiss everyone, I was giving that man my death glare. After kissing a royal looking woman who was obviously his girlfriend, he approached me. I narrowed my eyes as he came closer and closer, but instead of looking scared or freaked out like I wanted him to, he looked amused. That. Pissed. Me. Off.

"So… you must be some girl to freak Pit out that badly. I'm Ike, by the way, nice to meet you."

* * *

Oh my.. It seems that Ren isn't used to people not getting scared of her. Check back in a week or so and I'll have the next chapter you for you peoples!

-Crystaura


	3. Chapter 2 Dinner

Sorry for the long update. It's the school's fault. I'm not really satisfied with this chapter... there's just not enough plot going on... Oh well, the next chapter will be better, I guarantee it!

Someone said that some of the character's personality are a bit too OC ish. Sorry if you also think that. I'll try to fix it, but I can't guarantee they'll be exactly like you want them too. If they aren't, my only advice: Forgive me and live with it. Disclaimer: I only own Ren, my OC.

Read and review please!

Enjoy!

* * *

Ren's POV, cont'd

Ike sticks out a hand for me to shake. I ignore it and he lets it drop.

"I see you're the silent type," he says with a smirk, which ticks me off even more, "like Zelda's alter-ego." I notice that his expression changes abruptly from amusement to longing. "Well anyways, I'll show you your room," he looks at a paper Masterhand gave him. "Apparently, you'll be room mates with… Samus. Lucky, she a good person, not annoying like Peach."

Ike tells me to follow him, and I do. At first, we walk in silence, which I appreciate, but as we walk through a corridor with many doors, we run into an old, tall man with red hair and black skin. I immediately sense the evil that surrounds him; it covers him like a thick, black cloak. I tense up, and prepare to strike. Ike seems to agree with my thoughts.

"What are you doing here, Ganondorf? This is the girls' corridor, you have no business here!" he snarls. I like this side of him better.

Ganondorf looks disdainfully at Ike. "Then might I ask what you are doing here," he says with an insulting sneer.

Ike cocks his head towards me, "Guiding the newcomer, so move out of the way!"

The evil man obliges and steps to the side, but as I pass, he gives me an intense stare that seems to penetrate my mind; I look away, slightly disturbed.

Once we get out of earshot, Ike starts talking again."Don't let that man scare you, Ren, he's just this villain that keeps trying to conquer Hyrule. Good thing Link defeats him at every attempt."

I have no idea what he's talking about, but I keep my mouth closed.

Soon, we stop next to a door. On the door was a plaque that read, 'Room 524: Samus' and next to it was, 'Ren.'

Wow, and Pit said they didn't expect me.

Ike knocks on the door until a voice calls out from the other side, "Coming!" I head hurried footsteps and the creak of the door as it opened.

A blonde girl with a light blue suit that resembled a jump suit and a leotard opened the door. Her eyebrows arch as she examines Ike and me.

"You must be Ren," she says with an of-course expression, "come in, after all, this is your room." I accept her invitation and step inside.

Ike nods with approval and says, "I'll come for you tomorrow. Samus will show you to dinner."

Samus closes the door behind me, trapping me in with her. I feel uneasy, but relax as she enters my field of vision. "You know my name, and I know yours, so there's no point in introducing ourselves," she murmurs, as if she is speaking to herself.

I mentally grin. I like the way she thinks.

Samus then speaks in a louder voice, "Your bed is there," she points, "the bathroom," she points again. Samus shrugs as I analyze every object in the room, "The room isn't that much, but it has the essentials. Decorate your side of the room if you want to, its optional."

I nod.

"Dinner starts around seven, so if you want to prepare yourself or anything, do it now," as Samus looks at an electronic clock on the desk. I follow her gaze and sees that it's 6:20 pm.

"I'm going for a shower," Samus informs. She grabs a light blue suit like the one she's wearing and strides to the bathroom. When the door clicked, indicating that it was locked, I unbuckle the swords on my back and toss them onto my bed. I sigh as I sit down. Samus seems like someone I could relate to. Good thing too, I didn't want to be holed in with some retarded person.

I close my eyes, but see that evil man's stare again. I shake my head to get rid of the image. Out of all the men I've faced, this one was very different.

I get up and walk to the window. Seeing the beautiful red-purple sky, I open the window wide open and let the fresh air blow past me. I loosen the scarf around my mouth so I can taste the refreshing air. Forgetting about today's events, I imagine sprouting wings and taking flight.

Ike's POV

What is up with that girl? That newcomer, Ren. During the walk to her room, she didn't speak to me at all, not even when I introduced myself. All she did was glare at me. I think she tried to scare me. As if a stare would scare me.

Whatever, she's probably going to end up all lonely and depressed, like Meta Knight or Lucario. Then again, I'll challenge her to a fight tomorrow and see if she's worthy of being a Brawler.

I absent-mindedly walk into the lounge area, and see Zelda and Marth on a white couch, talking animatedly about something.

"…Amazing wasn't it? ROB was too easy of an opponent. I couldn't believe he made it to the semi-finals in the first place," I hear Marth say as I draw closer.

Ah… they're talking about today's practice tourney.

"I don't know, you lost a life while Ike had all three," Zelda mused with a thoughtful expression. I smirk when I see Marth pout slightly.

"Hey Marth, upset that I'm better than you?" I say as I stop in front of them.

"Ike!" Zelda squeals as she hugs me.

Marth punches me lightly on the arm.

"Just wait, I'll beat you in the finals! Then we'll see who's talking."

Zelda lets go and sits back down on the couch, motioning me to sit between Marth and her.

"So what was the newcomer like?"

I shrug. "A bit like Meta Knight. Silent, won't talk at all."

"Really? Well, I hope she's a good fighter, and a challenge to you," Zelda whispers before kissing me on the cheek.

I grin and form a fist in the air.

"Hopefully."

6:55 PM

I frown as my stomach grumbles noisily. I look at the clock between Marth's bed and my bed. Yes! It's time to go.

" Yo, Princess, it's almost time for dinner," I tell Marth, who's reading some story about a prince and a princess.

He looks up and marks his place in his book. "Already?"

"What do you mean, already? I've been starving for like an hour! Hurry up or all the good food will be taken!" I say as I open the door to the hallway.

Marth sighs as he sets his book down on the table. Taking one last wistful look at it, he turns around and walks through the door. As I lock the door behind us, I tease him.

"If I left you alone with that book, you would've let yourself starve sticking your nose in that book."

"E-excuse me? Well at least I'm not always thinking about food and striving to make myself fat!"

"Fat? This isn't fat, this is muscle! You're just jealous."

On and on we argue until we finally reached the Dining Hall. A couple of people were already there, and the room was filled with the sound of chatter and clinking silverware. I look for Zelda but see Ren sitting at a table with Samus.

"Damn, I wanted to be first!" I muttered.

Marth snorted, in a majestic way… or so he says. "Why? It's not a race."

I shrug while we go get our plates. "I don't know, but it sucks when Kirby, Yoshi, and King Dedede take all the food."

"True," Marth says, scooping salad onto his plate, "which reminds me, I saw King Dedede take most of the chicken."

"What!?" I yell as I see the truth, the entire chicken tray, empty except for one leg. I rush over to the tray and claim the last chicken. I sigh as I put the leg down on my plate, "I guess I'll just have to settle for beef then."

Ren's POV

"And so Masterhand invited you to see if you'll raise the popularity of the tournaments," Samus said after sipping some water. She took the liberty of explaining the main reason why I'm here. I found that her personality was similar to mine, similar enough to allow me to feel at ease when talking to her. Was she a friend? Maybe, maybe not.

"I see, and so tell me about the tournaments."

"Well, it's pretty straight forward. Basically, during the tournament, you try to defeat all your opponents. There's no fear of physical damage because Masterhand set this device called the pain simulator to stimulate pain, obviously. Also, during the tournaments, various items and wea-"

"What!?" A familiar voice echoed throughout the hall, interrupting our conversation. I look over at the buffet counter. Sure enough, it was Ike.

I frown and look away from the sight. Samus sighed and her mouth twitched into a slight smile.

"Apparently, King Dedede took all the chicken."

"Who?"

"There, that fat penguin with the mound of chicken legs."

I look to where Samus points and observe a blue penguin with clothing gobble down the legs, one by one. Next the bird was a strange pink puffball, and next to the puffball was a green dinosaur. In front of them were plates filled with various foods.

I sigh and look back down at my unfinished soup. I had a feeling that those creatures weren't the only strange ones around here.

* * *

Love it? Hate it? Just don't flame. Review and get an imaginary marshmallow... or is it marshmellow? I will never know.

If you review it, I'll love you forever, for you are ' da bomb!'

- Crystaura


	4. First Fight

Sorry about the long wait. I've been grounded for like forever! If this chapter sucks, sorry! I typed it all up in about three days. The second day was all about banging my head on the keyboard because of the dreaded writers block anyways, enjoy!

First Fight

* * *

"_Greetings Ren…"_

"_What the- who are you? Show yourself!"_

"_Put away those swords of yours, I am here to help you. I am a… friend."_

"_A…friend? What do you mean? I have no-"_

"Hey! Ren, wake up!" A female voice calls out, jerking me back into reality. I reluctantly open my eyes to see Samus hovering over me. "Yes?" I ask.  
Samus walks away towards the desk when she sees that I'm awake. "Ike called to say that he'll be waiting for you in the dining hall," she takes out a card from a drawer before saying, "By the way, it's already 9 o' clock. You're lucky today's a free day. Usually we would have to wake up around 8. "

I don't reply as I sit up. What happened? I usually wake up at dawn, but more importantly, what the heck did that dream mean? Whatever, it's just a dream. However, as I got up, I couldn't help thinking about it. It seemed so real… so disturbing, yet… so tempting.

I stretch and push the thought away from my mind.

Samus takes the crystal-object that contains her power suit and opens the dormitory door.

"I'll be at the training grounds," she informs, and then she left.

As her footsteps fade away, I stride into the restroom and do my daily hygienic chores. I brush my teeth, comb my hair, and wash my face. Everything an ordinary girl would do.

Still, I like it better then people think I'm different, strange, or even extraneous.

I change and wrap my scarf around myself again. Finished, I walk out and grab my twin blades. I strap them on as I step out into the hallway, but stop as I suddenly recall seeing Samus taking a card from the desk.

Curious, I turn back and open the drawer and see a card with my picture on it. Labeled on top of the card was, "ID card." Good thing I was trained to memorize things in perfect detail. This is probably going to be important to me.

I pocket the card and walk silently down towards the dining hall. Towards Ike.

Ike's POV

Right now the time was 9:30 am. Where was Ren? She didn't seem like the type of person that would be late. Perhaps she got lost? Nah.

"So where do you think she is?" Marth asked after sipping some tea, "I want to meet her."

I shrugged as I leaned back and rested my feet next to Marth's teacup. He wrinkled his nose in disgust and pushed my feet off the table. They fell back onto the floor with a thump.

"Why do you always do that? You know that's disgusting and impolite, right?"

"How would I know? You're a prince, and I'm not," I look around, bored out of my mind until I see Ren walk into the hall.

"Ah, there's Ren," I inform Marth before grabbing his upper arm. "Come on, she's here."

We hurry over while Ren glances around at the few people that were chatting over a late breakfast.

She spots us and merely examines Marth and me as we approach. She must be in a better mood than yesterday.

"Hey Ren, how'd you sleep?" I say.

Ren seems to hesitate before shrugging. She then directs her attention over to Marth and scrutinizes him up and down.

Marth notices and flashes a 'stunning smile' at Ren. "Good morning, Ms. Striker, I'm Marth. A pleasure to meet you."

I almost snorted at that moment. That was so not him, but then again, it was his job to give everybody a good impression.

"Yeah, you can probably tell that Marth's a prince. Hey, Ren, do you want to eat something before we show you around?" I ask, trying to be friendly.

Ren shakes her head, remaining as silent as she was the day before. It suddenly occurred to me that I have never heard her say anything yet. Not one word.

"Well, follow me then. Oh and Marth, don't you have a training session with Link?" I ask.

"Damn! Yeah, thanks for reminding me. See you guys later, Ike, Ren!" And then he runs off.

I glance at Ren from the corner of my eye, who was examining the emblem on her glove; sign language that said, _get a move on!_ I twitched. Maybe I shouldn't have reminded Marth…

Meanwhile

"Have you done it, Ganondorf?"

"Yes, I have implanted the mind probe and I made my first contact. It took a lot of my magic, but soon you will have full access."

"Good…good," the thin voice murmurs. Ganondorf bows his head and after a moment, he looks back up to the mirror on the wall. Instead of seeing a reflection of himself, he sees a translucent blue man, floating in a background of dark blue, black, and purple.

"But ah… excuse me for this question; why her?"

A dark chuckle echoes within the dim room.

"You'll see. She will eventually be useful. Useful for my plan to take over the world of Brawl."

"…You still remember our…deal?"

"Of course, but remember, I want you to keep an eye on the newcomer. See if she adapts to the probe well."

"And if she doesn't?"

"Then kill her. There shall be no evidence of this."

"Of course…" Ganondorf turns away from the mirror hanging on the wall with a flip of his cape, "Tabuu."

"See? He's not really the serious and majestic he was trying to be," I say while leading Ren to the Game Room, which has three plasma screen TVs, and a bunch of game consoles. "This is the Game Room. People come here to chill, play games or watch TV."

Ren glances around indifferently. I could tell that she was never going to come into this room.

We walk down a hallway and I point to a couple of doors, identifying them. "There's the door to Masterhand's Office, the kitchen, the Ballroom, and… there's the training room!"

"Wanna go check it out?"

Ren nods. I start to feel frustrated. Why won't she say anything? She's way to silent for my likings. Perhaps she's…mute? Nah, that's not right. Maybe I shouldn't have volunteered to show her around.

I shake my head in disbelieve and walk through the doors into the training room. The room was completely white and the only things that seemed to be there was a large machine with a computer on top and a white sofa in front of a large TV. The TV currently showed a furious fight between Samus and Lucario. Ren trails behind me, ignoring at the TV and eyeing the machine with interest.

As we approach the machine, the screen flickers on to an image of a service lady dressed in a light blue uniform.

"Greetings Master Ike and…er… oh! You must be the newcomer. Welcome to Smash Mansion, Mistress Ren. My name is Melanie, have you come here to train?"

I look over at Ren and see her staring at Melanie with wide eyes. I chuckle softly; I remember feeling awed and out of place when I first came here.

Ren regains her former expression when she hears me laugh, glares at me for a second, and then turns away to the TV to watch the fight.

"No, I'm just showing her arou-" I start, but was soon interrupted.

"Would you like to fight?" a smooth, unfamiliar, and slightly accented voice asked.

I look around wildly to find the source of the voice. No one but Ren, Melanie, and me were here. I knew that Melanie and I didn't sound like that, so the last possible person was Ren.

I turn my gaze over to her. She was still facing the TV, but her head was slightly turned towards me and her eyes were filled with amusement.

"W-what?" I sputter, unsure if it was Ren who spoke.

"I said; would you like to fight?"

I couldn't help but grin. Ren has spoken.

Ren's POV

I almost laugh when I see Ike's expression. Shock and surprise flashed through his face as he realizes it was I who spoke. But right after the surprise, he lets out a smile. Why? People usually shy away from me as soon as I start speaking; it's very amusing.

"Sure," Ike says in response to my challenge. He turns to the computer-lady, Melanie.

"I guess we'll fight then, Melanie. One life, no items, and… Ren, I'll let you choose a stage."

I look up at the screen where Melanie's image used to be and see small images of lands and areas. Below the images were the names of the stages. PictoChat? Norfair? Frigate Orpheon? What queer names. I quickly scan all the pictures and finally see one to my liking.

"Bridge of Elden," I state. Melanie comes back on screen.

"One life brawl with no items on the Bridge of Elden, am I correct?"

Ike nods.

"Please scan your ID cards."

Ike takes out his card and swipes it under a red light. I do the same.

"Step through platform two, please."

Ike walks over to the far wall and waits until a shimmering circle appears. "Ladies first."

I smirk and step into the circle. Immediately, I feel a strange tickling sensation, as I am suddenly teleported over to the Bridge of Elden.

Then I find myself standing on a floating circular platform. I hop off and land in the middle of the bridge. Immediately, I become entranced with the beauty of the area. The sunset colored the scene with hues of orange and red, and distantly, the silhouette of a castle stood tall and proud in the background.

I take a mental snapshot of the area. Perhaps, when I get back, I'll paint this scene.

I see Ike step onto the bridge a couple yards next to me.

I whirl around and pull Dusk and Ebon, my blades, out. Ike was already ready.

He held his large golden sword in front of him. With his cape flying and his headband trailing in the wind, he struck an impressive pose.

"Prepare yourself," he calls out.

I grin and motion for him to come. After all, Ike should be an interesting opponent.

"Humph!" he grunts as he jumps towards me. I catch a glimpse of his muscular arms flexing as he raises his gleaming blade to strike. He swings his sword, and I slip into his shadow, momentarily disappearing from sight.

As Ike looks around for me, I appear behind him and slash at his back. He slightly lurches forwards and twists around to smirk at me.

How could I be so weak? Either that or he's too heavy.

I was about to slash at him again to wipe that stupid smile of his face when he suddenly counters my blow and swipes his large sword across my stomach. I wince as I skid back a few feet.

Damn! He's strong.

Although there was no mark upon my waist, the pain stayed for a few seconds, and then left, leaving only a throb as a souvenir.

Although I remember Samus telling me that there is no fear of real physical damage in the stages, I snarl at myself for letting him hit me. If this had been for real, I would have already lost lots of blood.

I retreat quickly to a farther part or the bridge where I would have the upper hand. As he lands behind me in pursuit, I retreat to a safe distance and start to summon my strength into Ebon. He must have figured that I was charging up a strong attack for he started to race towards me, trying to ruin my focus.

Too late.

Spinning in a circle, I swing both my swords and start to do one of my specialty moves, Raven Plethora.

I toss Ebon upwards, and swing Dusk towards Ike, making him hop back. The emblem on my glove glows as I wave the floating blade towards Ike. I hear him gasp as the floating sword flies with blinding speed towards his chest.

He twists to the right as an attempt to dodge, and the flying blade merely cuts his shoulder.

I smirk however, for the damage is already done.

Ike's POV

Ha! My dodging skills are pretty good actually, that blade she threw only cut my shoulder, and it barely hurt! I look up and see Ren standing a few feet away. She raises her gloved hand and the sword that she flung at me flies back into her hand.

Then she starts to run at me. Fast.

I grab my sword and start to charge up my Eruption, but then… what the heck? I can't move my sword arm!

My eyes widen as I look over at my right. From where Ren's sword cut me, shadows that looked like ivy stretched all over my arm and waist, preventing movement.

I twist madly as I try to get the vines off…

Crap.

Ren rushes up to me in a flash and rakes both her blades from my right shoulder to the left side of my waist. The shadow-ivy disappears as I am flung into the air. I flip around to land on my feet only to see Ren charging at me again. Perhaps Ren, the newcomer, will be the challenge that I have been looking for.

* * *

Read and Review please! I need help with my fight scenes. xP

- Crystaura


End file.
